Costa Rica and a visit to Jess
by gilmoreluver06
Summary: while Logan is away in Costa Rica Rory takes her daughter to visit Jess in Philly.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

One day in Logan's apartment before he leave's for Costa Rica.

''so I guess I'm going.'' he tell's Rory

''okay.'' she says with her arm's crossed

''I'll be out of cell phone range for a few days.'' he tell's her

''I know.'' Rory tell's him

''ok I'l see you.'' he tell's her

''okay.'' she says and watches him leave the apartment then goes into her daughter's room and wake's her up.

''hunnie it's time to get up come on we're gonna go and see your daddy in Philly then go to Stars Hollow to Grandma Lorelai's for lunch.'' she tell's her

''otay mommy.'' the little girl says and get's up.

Rory help's her get dressed and grab's her backpack and pack's it up and they leave the apartment and get in Rory's car and hit the road to visit Jess in Philly. 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

When Rory get's to Philly she carefully wakes up her sleeping daughter and get's her out of the car and walk's into Jess's book store

''Well, isn't this a day of surprises?'' he says and smiles at her

''We didn't RSVP. Sorry.'' she tell's him

''Ah, this isn't an RSVP type thing. Showing up's cool.'' he tell's her

''Good thing. So this is Tuncheon Books?'' she asks him

''Yeah. This is Truncheon.'' he tell's her

''I like it. It makes me feel like I instantly want to create something. Give me a pen. Give me a brush.'' she says and smiles

''say Hi to daddy sweetie.'' Rory tell's her daughter

''hey kido.'' he says and pick's her up

his daughter lay's her head on his shoulder and closes her eye's.

''sorry she just woke up.'' Rory tell's him

''that's okay.'' he says

''hey Luke.'' Rory say's and they walk over to him.

''Rory, hi. What are you doing here?''

''Same thing your doing here.'' she tell's him

''I was gonna take off, actually.'' Luke says

''Uh, I got to get something. Don't leave till I get back. I ll just be a minute be right back sweetie.'' he tell's Rory and his daughter and hand's her back to Rory

''Okay.'' Okay both Luke and Rory say

Jess comes back and hand's Luke some money.

''What's this?'' Luke asks him

''It's what's owed.'' Jess tell's him

''You owe me nothing.'' Luke tell's him

''I owe you. Take it. If you rip it up, I'm just gonna send another.'' Jess tell's him

Luke [Sighs] ''I'm very proud of you, of this, of what you're going for here. I don't get all of it, but I'm me.'' Luke says

''Thanks Uncle Luke.'' Jess says

They hug Luke leaves the store. 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

''So you here alone?'' Jess asks her

''I guess.'' Rory tell's him

''Cool Come on I'll show you around the place.'' he tell's her

''ugh Jess wait she's heavy is there some place I can put her down

''oh yea on one of the couches after the poet's reading and everyone leave's for the night

''okay cool how much longer is that going to be?'' Rory asks him

''I don't know hopefully not much longer.'' he tell's her

''okay.'' Rory says and continue's to rub her daughter's back to keep her asleep and wit's for one of the couches to open up when people start to leave and finally is able to put her daughter down and cover's her with her blankey.

''come on.'' she says to him and take's his hand to the other side of the room where they sit down together on an empty couch.

''So you fixed everything?'' he asks her

''Yeah, everything's fixed.'' she tell's him

''I'm glad you're here.'' he tell's her

''Yeah, me too.'' she says to him

They lean into kiss each other when thier daughter start's to wake up.

''Mommy.'' she says

''Jess wait.'' she pushes at his chest and goes over to the couch to check on thier daughter.

''shh hunnie mommy's right here go back to sleep.'' Rory tell's her and get's her back to sleep and goes to sit back down next to Jess 


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Jess and Rory finally kiss a little bit before Rory pull's away.

''I'm sorry.'' she tell's him

''About what?'' he asks her

''Uh, about coming here like this. I just got the flier, and I don't know. I just wanted to see your place, but then this... it's not fair to you. I'm such a jerk.'' she says

''I don't know what you're talking about.'' Jess says

''And I couldn't even cheat on him the way he cheated on me.'' Rory says

''Who? Who cheated on y that guy?'' [Jess Sighs] ''You're still with him.'' Jess says

''Yeah.'' Rory tell's him

''I thought everything was fixed?'' he asks her

''Everything but him.'' she tell's him

''I hate this.'' he says angrily

''You should. I'm sorry.'' she tell's him

''You came here alone, to Philadelphia.''

''Well not totally Alone and he is out of town.'' she tell's him

''I don't deserve this, Rory.'' Jess tell's her

''No, you don't. You don't deserve it. I just... I'm in love with him. Despite all the bad he's done, I can't help it. I'm in love with him.'' she tell's him

''Love, huh?'' he asks her

''Yeah.'' she tell's him

''Do you not care about my feeling's at all you've got my daughter living at his place.'' Jess says to her upsetly

''Just for this weekend she's staying at Mom's until I finish up at Yale next year I have her for this weekend only because Mom couldn't take her because she had something to do at the Inn.'' Rory tell's him angrily

''And I bet you have her calling him daddy.'' he says at her upsetly

''No Jess of course not she know's that your her father.'' Rory tell's him

Jess just rub's his gote. 


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

''Well, I, I guess we better go I have to get her back to my mom's.'' she tell's him

''Okay well let me help you get her to your car.'' he tell's her

''I'm so sorry that we came here.'' she tell's him

''I'm not. It's what it is, you, me. Where did you park?'' he asks her

''Um, I'm right outside.'' she tell's him

''Hey, if, uh, if it makes you feel better, you can always tell him that we did something. he tell's him

''Thanks, jess.'' she says

Jess help's Rory get thier daughter out to and in her car and into her car seat.

''hey come here.'' he says

Rory lean's against him and kisses him ''ok we have to go.'' she tell's him

''okay.'' he says and watches Rory get in the car and drive off. 


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

When Rory gt's toher mom's house she get's her daughter out of the car and goes up the front step's and unlock's the door and bring's her daughter to her old room and lay's her down on the bed and leaves the room and closes the door softly and goes back out into the kitchen and makes herself some hot chocolate with marsh mellows and sits down at the table and drinks it while she wait's for her mom to get home

''A few minute's later the front door open's.

''hey hunnie I'm home!'' Lorelai says and walk's into the kitchen and see's her daughter sitting at the table.

''hey sweetie where's Kylie?'' Lorelai asks her

''oh she's in my room asleep.'' Rory tell's her

' oh so how was your day or night?'' Lorelai asks her

''fine it's just I.'' Rory stops

''yea?'' Lorelai question's her

''you should sit so I can talk to you about this.'' Rory tell's her

''okay.'' Lorelai says and sit;s down

''okay shoot'' Lorelai tell's her 


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

''what is it sweetie come on.'' Lorelai says

''ok I did soemthing really stupid.'' Rory tell's her

''okay what did you do?'' Lorelai asks her

''well I brought Kylie to see Jess in Philadelphia and Jess and I we kissed okay.'' Rory tell's her

''I just feel so awful about it now.'' Rory tell's her

''I don't want to hurt or cheat on Logan like he cheated on me.'' Rory tell's her

''what are you going to tell Logan you kissed jess?'' Lorelai asks her

''what No way I love Logan.'' Rory tells her

''did Kylie see you kiss him?'' Lorelai asks her

''no she was asleep.'' Rory tell's her

''good so you don't have to worry about her telling Logan anything.'' Lorelai says

''oh yea I guess.'' Rory says

''well are you and Jess going to get together so Kylie can have a normal family and have both of her parent's?'' Lorelai asks her

''No probably not Jess doesn't want to be tied down to having and raising a kid and Logan loves her like his own.'' Rory tell's her

''and Jess didn't sayanything about wanting tobe in Kylie's life?'' Lorelai asks her

''no nothing at all.'' Rory tell's her

''jess can't take care of Kylie the way Logan takes care of her he is more of a father to her than Jess will ever be.'' Rory tell's her

''yes I know that.'' Lorelai tell's her

''it's like he didn't even care that she was there.'' 


End file.
